


I'll Quit on Monday

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Hospitalization, M/M, Minor Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Oh Sehun, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Jongin didn't think being a university student would be so challenging. His dance and music classes are much more advanced than he would have thought, his roommate always has his boyfriend over and sleep is barely an option and then there's the case of his small, cute over energetic professor that lives next door to his dorm, studying his subjects whilst teaching singing on a Friday. This is hell. And he's not thinking about the workload{prompt 16}





	I'll Quit on Monday

**Author's Note:**

> _Extra tags that aren't official Archive Additional Tags and they won't let me add on my phone :D_
> 
> Student Kim Jongin | Kai; Student Kim Joonmyun | Suho; Student Oh Sehun; Student Byun Baekhyun; Teacher Byun Baekhyun; Teacher Kim Minseok | Xiumin
> 
> \--
> 
> _so if you're reading this and don't know, this was for the ethereal boys fan fiction fest and actually my first ever time writing kaibaek. i'm super sorry if it's a bit shaky, it's completely new to me and proved to be quite the challenge. either way, i fully enjoyed writing this and prompter i hope you enjoy it! hope all kaibaekists reading this enjoy_

 

Jongin looked around the messy dorm room, blinking a little at the general mess. Clothes were thrown around the room and Junmyeon's bed was unmade. Of course, there were some empty condom wrappers strewn across the mess. It looked like Junmyeon and his boyfriend had had a fun time last night, as usual.

Jongin shook his head a little bit, chuckling a little bit before he settled as his desk - thankfully saved from the mess. Pulling out his file, he easily found his singing assignment details. It was a written piece, a two thousand word paper on 'Memoirs of Music'. It seemed like an easy assignment - write a paper on a song that lasted with you. It could have lasted through your childhood or be the first song you heard. A song that means the world to you, or means hell to you. It was simple. Write about how it makes you feel, why you love it so much. Give some background on the artist and why they might have written it - or why they did write it if it was ever discussed. It was pretty easy, sure, but nearly every song Jongin could think about that fit the description for him was - it made him feel okay being gay. Writing about being a closeted homosexual with a teacher that Jongin didn't know was accepting? It didn't feel like the safest route. Not to mention, all the other people that would have access to reading it - he'd fought tooth and nail for his university position, and he wasn't going to lose it now.

Sighing, Jongin pushed it aside. He dropped it on top of his to-do pile before getting the dance assignment out they'd been assigned yesterday. A simple piece, one thousand words on the muscles of the body. Why it was important to stretch them out and the potential injuries a professional dancer could face. He tapped his pen against his teeth as he stared at the textbook. He didn't really need it for this, they had gone over it countless times. However, the tiny gaps in his knowledge might be the difference between a first and a second. Jongin sighed and dropped his pen.

He needed to eat first before he lost hours to studying. Getting up, he headed down to the small communal kitchen he shared with everyone else on his floor.

Junmyeon was already sat at the small table in there, chewing his way through a salad. His head bopped as he listened through a small song on his phone - probably going over some music compositions for class.

Junmyeon was a second-year student on Jongin's course and his roommate. It had come in handy when Jongin had found himself stuck on this year's assignments. The downside? The salad Junmyeon was eating was Jongin's for that afternoon. He sighed and turned to the fridge to find the tall, moody orange haired student that was Junmyeon's boyfriend lurking there.

Oh Sehun was much taller than any other student on their course and easily recognisable by his bright orange hair. Moody? Not so much, that was unfair to say. He was quite fun to be around, but when he was tired or busy working, he could be a downer - and nearly everyone was always tired this time of the year. Sehun could be a bundle of smiles to a moody, stereotypical emo kid in seconds.

Assignments were being handed out every single class with much too close due dates, and seven thousand odd words to write out. Sehun was a decent guy, in Jongin's opinion. He was slightly skinny, but he had a decent style of dress, usually, a flowy tank top and some form of witch aesthetic choker on that gave him an ethereal look. It worked for him. 

On the other hand, Junmyeon wore a lot of blacks - not in a gothic way. Junmyeon just couldn't be bothered with fashion when he was mostly in dance gear. He was bright and bubbly, known as a father hen for the younger kids. Those on his course loved him, he was always ready to lend a hand. He had a wonderful smile that tended to counter Sehun's grouchy mood. On one hand, Jongin wondered how they had become boyfriends. On the other hand, they were opposites, but had enough mutual interests for their conversations to stay interesting, and clicked really well. 

They were a cute couple - or they were until Sehun walked over to lean on Junmyeon and take a bite of Jongin's salad.  _ Assholes _ , perfect for each other. In a stand of defiance, Jongin pulled a soup can clearly labelled  _ Junmyeon  _ out of the cupboard. Junmyeon looked up and Jongin stared directly into Junmyeon's eyes as he pulled the cap and opened it. There was a few seconds of silence, and then, they all burst into laughter. Jongin poured it into a bowl to shove into the microwave. Junmyeon tugged his headphones down with a smile. "What's up? How's studying going?"

Jongin snorted as he got a spoon out the drawer. "I have no clue. Baekhyun's assignment is going to drive me to the brink of insanity, and Minseok's dance assignment is just boring so it's gonna be hard to focus on it."

Junmyeon nodded. "Minseok gives you some of the most boring work. However, he likes to make sure that we know everything, especially with risks and injuries. It makes people think differently and be more careful in practice and on stage. He's a good tutor. Always makes sure all his students are being safe on stage."

Jongin nodded with a yawn and Sehun got a glass of water. "You stuck with the whole Memoirs of Life music thing Baekhyun gave us?"

Jongin nodded. "No clue what song to use, there's too many and too little at the same time."

Sehun nodded and sat down at the table. "Yeah, I'm in the same boat. I don't wanna come across too...  _ gay _ ."

Jongin almost dropped the spoon he was flipping between his fingers, choking on his laughter. Junmyeon spat salad across the counter as he choked on a leaf. Sehun chuckled and held his water out for Junmyeon to take a few sips before he managed to breathe again, chuckling.

"Jesus, Sehun."

Sehun gave a proud, smug little smile whilst Jongin shook his head. "Yeah, same here."

Junmyeon leaned against the table, elbows bent and chin on his hands. "You guys know Baekhyun is gay, right?" He stared at both of them as they whipped their heads around, eyes wide. Junmyeon chuckled.

"Yes, Byun Baekhyun is gay. He told our class and most of his classes. A few students did their assignments on songs that make them feel more at ease about being homosexual. He wanted to let his classes know that they don't have to be scared of writing about stuff like that. He will defend you if anyone tries anything and has a strict policy on homophobic bullying. If anyone tries it, they get kicked out his class. They can't get their credits, they get expelled. He's savage."   
  
Sehun grumbled under his breath, rubbing his temple. "You're telling me, I left it until it was due tomorrow at nine in the morning, trying not to be gay when he basically wants his gay ass students to write about being gay?"

Junmyeon laughed. "Pretty much, Sehunnie." He set the salad box on the side and his chopsticks in the sink before walking over, hugging Sehun from behind. "Gonna have to get busy, hm?"

Sehun sighed and groaned, leaning against Junmyeon whilst Jongin's head went to work. 

Until his head crashed in a stupid error 404 style way.

Here he was, the beautiful asshole in question.

Byun Baekhyun walked into the kitchen. He was stretching and yawning as he made his way to get a mug from the cupboards. He hummed a song as he went.

The talk went silent, and he obviously didn't notice them due to his earphones; his head bopped along to the beat.

Red hair, sharp elfish face, and an out of the way fashion sense that most people cringed at - but Jongin loved. He was small, bright, bubbly, overly energetic - a puppy, basically, he was a puppy.

Today, he was sporting black jeans with a paler red overcoat with a gothic lace belt. A white tank top could just be seen under the overcoat, and Jongin sighed softly to himself. He didn't even realise his soup had beeped until Junmyeon moved to get it out the microwave for him. Blushing, he took the bowl and settled down at the table to sip, eyes on Baekhyun as he darted around the kitchen, walking to the rhythm of whatever song he was listening to.   
  
Baekhyun was a  _ Problem  _ in Jongin's university life. He wasn't an asshole, no matter how many times Jongin called him it. Baekhyun was a good guy, a really good guy. He was sweet, funny, cute, and was always happy to help his students and fellow classmates whenever they needed it. He was super smart. He had come into the first year music course with the best grades out of all two hundred off students and got the position of Professor for the singing course. He taught Jongin on a Friday afternoon, today specifically, at four in the afternoon before classes finished.   
  
No, Baekhyun wasn't an asshole. He was a problem because he was so damn cute. Jongin wasn't sure he'd ever drag himself out of this love nest he'd found himself in. He was an asshole because he was painfully amazing. But he was a tutor. Student-teacher relationships were forbidden, even with once a week tutors.

Even if they were just classmates, Baekhyun himself didn't seem interested at all. At least, not in Jongin.   
  
Jongin had seen the way Baekhyun and Minseok were always flirting together.

Minseok, the suave leather wearing, an actual backing dancer for SM Entertainment. He could be found in half of Super Junior and TVXQ's music videos.

Blond Minseok who made makeup for men look so ethereal in a way no other man could.

Minseok who was so sassy, an amazing dancer, so sweet and caring, and always flirting with Baekhyun.

A fellow tutor and with so many of the same interests, Minseok would be a much better pick for Baekhyun. 

Jongin sighed as Baekhyun came over with a mug of porridge oats and some coffee. He gently spooned some into his mouth before he tugged his earphones out. "How is my favourite and least favourite student doing?"

Sehun immediately leant forward. "I'm doing amazingly, as always, how are you doing, least favourite?" He nudged Jongin with a laugh and Jongin glowered a moment before chuckling.

"I'm doing alright, thanks Baekhyun. Just getting some food down me before I get to work on all the assignments we were given today."

"Ah see, this is why you're my favourite student."

Sehun made a noise of insult. Jongin smirked at him before chuckling and finishing the last of his soup. "What are we studying next week, Baekhyun? So I can prepare."

"Just vocal ranges and the ever so slight differences in tone that can make or break a song."

Jongin nodded and stood. He spent the time to wash his bowl up. "Thank you. I better get going, I have a lot to do for Minseok as well tonight."

Baekhyun waved goodbye, cramming more food in his mouth. Sehun asked him a million questions about the current study subject. Jongin disappeared back into the hallway, followed by Junmyeon. They walked in silence back to their dorm and Jongin slipped onto his desk chair. A look over his shoulder told him Junmyeon had started cleaning.

With a sigh, Jongin slipped his headphones on and started scribbling notes down before he pulled his laptop out to start writing them out.

* * *

Baekhyun looked up out of the communal kitchen window, sighing a little. Jongin was late to his schedule, and Baekhyun pouted a little. Turning to focus on making his food, he sighed again.

He'd been busy since six thirty that evening trying to get through his to-do list. He'd been marking papers, trying to write his own - and maybe or maybe not sneaking a peek at similar papers he had his students write so he could get a decent idea of what to write. He'd been working long past six hours and now he was starving. Hidden out in the staff kitchen and glancing out the window as he cooked, hoping for a glimpse. But Jongin was late or asleep and Baekhyun sighed softly. He kept peering up as he made his dinner, hoping that the small shy student would come into the kitchen over the road. The door opened and Baekhyun jumped, twisting his head around. Finding that Minseok had walked into the kitchen, Baekhyun ducked his head quickly. He tried to wash up an old mug quicker so he could make a drink - but Minseok's arms wrapped around his hips.

"Hey Baekhyunnie, what are you still doing up?"

Baekhyun smiled over his shoulder. "Getting some food before collapsing in bed, why?"

Minseok huffed. "So early to go to bed."

"You just asked me what I'm doing up this late."

"I know but I was expecting some cool answer like going to a party." Minseok leaned on the counter, nicking some sweets from an open bag.

His now black hair had been freshly dyed if the still drying tips were anything to go by. He was wearing a simple white suit coat, a black shirt on underneath. Blue denim jeans clad his legs, and he wore a simple pair of trainers.

Baekhyun smiled. "Party tonight?"

"Yeah! You should come with. It's full of SM artists and managers, maybe you could finally get a contract." Minseok looked hopeful and Baekhyun sighed a little.

"Min, I appreciate it."

Minseok pouted a little bit and Baekhyun turned away to the kettle. Baekhyun swallowed a little bit.

"Minseok, have you been flirting with me?"

Minseok looked up a little, looking innocent. "Maybe?"

Baekhyun smiled. "I appreciate it, but I'm really not looking for something right now, Min. I don't really have the time."

Minseok nodded a little before his eyes widened a little. "Oh God, have I been making you uncomfortable?"

"A little bit," Baekhyun rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish.

"I am so sorry." Minseok chewed his lip. "If I'd noticed I would have stopped, I'm sorry."

Baekhyun mumbled it was alright before movement caught his attention. He turned his head to see Jongin, washing up in the kitchen across the road. His face must have lit up, because Minseok chuckled.

“Falling for a student, huh? Welcome to the job.”

Baekhyun faltered a little as he worked the kettle. “I don't know what you're talking about, Minseok.”

“Come on, your face just lit up when you saw him. Is it Jongin? He's a good kid. Besides, a few teachers have crushes on the students. It's not uncommon. I'm not gonna rat you out.”

Baekhyun smiled a little. “Yeah, Jongin.”

Kim Jongin.

Jongin with his beautifully bright smile and gorgeously tanned skin. Dorky Jongin who stuck his tongue out when writing dutiful notes. Serene Jongin who lost himself to the music as he practiced and tested his dancing.

Jongin, his study partner for Minseok's class, who always teased him. He always slid his notes over so Baekhyun could scribble them down when Minseok went too quick. Jongin who listened dutifully, like a puppy, as Baekhyun taught him how best to warm his voice. 

Baekhyun smiled. “I'm kinda annoyed I took the job as tutor. Wish I was just his classmate.”

Minseok gave him a gentle hug from behind. “Hopefully, it'll work out. I've gotta get going to this party, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't work too hard, get some rest.”

Baekhyun mumbled  _ yes dad _ under his breath before flicking his gaze back up to the window. He sighed again.

Jongin looked so at ease, stood there as he washed up. His hair was down, not styled, and he wore a simple white shirt. In the unnatural lighting across the road, Jongin's skin seemed to glow.

Baekhyun smiled and let himself gaze out for a little bit longer.

But then, something didn't feel right. Baekhyun stood up straight as he watched. Jongin held his head and seemed to struggle with something. He looked like he leaned forward over the kitchen counter, before he dropped.

Baekhyun's stomach dropped with him.

Baekhyun turned and sprinted to his room. He delved through his bag to find his wallet, yanking his student dorm card out and said a silent thank you that he hadn't sorted it yet. He tore off, forgetting to grab shoes and almost knocked Minseok over down the stairs. He yelled a sorry over his shoulder before he was out the door. His feet hit cold pavement, slapping awkwardly as he rushed over the road. His chest ached, and he paused only for a second to take breath.

Baekhyun scanned himself into the dorms and didn't look twice to students who called after him. His legs hadn't worked so hard so quickly as he took the staircase two at a time. He scanned himself through another door. His hand flew out to smack on Junmyeon and Jongin's door, and then he was there.

Baekhyun panted as he rushed over to Jongin. He was in a cramped, crumpled position. His right leg was bent awkwardly against the counter and Baekhyun took a moment.

Slowly, he knelt down and, with shaking hands, carefully moved Jongin into the recovery position.

“The hell, Baekhyun? You scared the crap out of- oh my god.”

Baekhyun looked up as Junmyeon hurried over, tugging his sweater off. He handed it over with a garbled  _ his head, I'll get help _ , before he was gone again. Baekhyun quickly folded the sweater, slipping it under Jongin's head. He took Jongin's hand and squeezed it weakly. “Please be okay.”

* * *

Jongin sighed softly as Junmyeon fussed over him, batting his hands away. Sehun and Junmyeon were both still worried; neither had really gone back to classes since he had collapsed. Junmyeon's face, pale and stretched, with a permanent grim frown gave Jongin the chills. It was obvious to him they were pretty much sleeping here, even when he told them not to and he sighed.

“Junmyeon, I'm fine. Go back to the dorms and get some rest. I'll be back in a few days.”

Sehun laughed as Junmyeon rubbed his face. There wasn't much humour in it, sounding forced. Jongin smiled softly as Sehun squeezes Junmyeon's hand and lifted it to kiss the back. “I don't think Junmyeon's leaving here until you do. I called uni, they're letting us off as long as we catch up.”

Junmyeon sighed. “You collapsed from exhaustion and under eating, Jongin. God, your mom's gonna kill me.”

They all had a small laugh and Jongin waved him off. “My fault. I should be more careful.”

“If you think for a  _ second _ I'm not gonna be monitoring you when you get back.”

Jongin smiled from the hospital bed. “I wouldn't expect anything less.”

Junmyeon went to reply before there was a gentle knock on the door. He excused himself from the conversation to answer it. Jongin grinned and sat up when he saw Baekhyun.

“Come on in!”

Junmyeon and Sehun glanced at each other and mumbled about getting food. Baekhyun blinked at them as they went by, slightly confused, before he sat down. The carrier bag he was holding got set on Jongin's bed.

“How are you doing?” Baekhyun asked it with a tired smile, his eyes looking almost sunken and his skin too pale. Jongin frowned.

“I'm recovering quicker than the doctors thought… Baekhyun you don't look so good. Are you alright?”

“Huh? Yeah, just. Been doing some late nights. I'll be alright.”

Jongin raised his eyebrows and leaned forward to gently tug the bag closer to him. Baekhyun didn't stop him, so he peered inside. The first thing Jongin noticed, was the large wallet of notes.

He sighed as he pulled them out, before he stopped. Carefully, he pulled them out the file to flick through them.

Each and every page, in Baekhyun's handwriting, was done in Jongin's specific way. Each important word was written in orange, titles underlined in blue, subtitles underlined in green. Highlighting had obviously been done with a ruler and Jongin looked up.

“You did all my notes for me?”

Baekhyun nodded. “I mean, you collapsed from exhaustion… It wouldn't be fair on you to come back and have a week's worth of notes to write up.”

Jongin felt his heart swell a little and he carefully tucked them away. The rest of the bag was full with a small CD player and a few CDs – singing assignments most likely – his notebooks, pencil case and an assortment of his favourite sweets.

"Thanks Baek… but you can't be overworking yourself as well! Seriously, I collapse from exhaustion and you start doing the same stuff?” Jongin laughed softly and Baekhyun grinned.

“Let me look after you.”

Jongin leaned back against the pillows and stifled a yawn. “Fine fine, it's a change from Junmyeon's fussing at least.”

Baekhyun smiled and tugged his chair closer. He began filling Jongin in on everything that had happened since he'd been gone. A Chinese transfer student had come over and was convinced the dance hall was haunted. Minseok quit his job only to be later found to be dating the same transfer student. The new dance teacher was stricter, following Minseok's old lesson plans and being even worse for deadline dates. The whole course had been run over and slowed down slightly so students weren't overworked to the same degree as Jongin.

That one earned a laugh from Jongin.

“Ah, when I get back everyone's gonna treat me like a hero.”

Baekhyun laughed. “I've heard people thanking you under their breath here and there. The course was pretty harsh.”

Jongin nodded. “Anything else happen?”

Baekhyun was quiet for a moment, looking as though he was deep in thought. “I've. I've thought about quitting.”

Jongin furrowed his eyebrows. “As a tutor?”

“Yeah. I mean it's great. Sometimes I can use students’ work as a guideline for my own and being the teacher is fun but it's stressful. There's still a lot of work to be done on my voice as well…” He drifted off and Jongin raised his eyebrows.

“We’ve been study buddies for like six months now – I can pretty much read your mind. But seriously, what's up? There's another reason you wanna quit… What is it?”

Baekhyun picked at a hangnail on his thumb and sighed. “There's a student I have. Romantic feelings for.”

Jongin's heart dropped. He felt like ice water had just been thrown over him. Tears threatened in his eyes and he blinked them back. “Oh?”

"He's amazing, Jongin. Utterly amazing. He's so talented and dorky and nerdy and cute. Handsome, so handsome, I don't know how he's not dating. He's the most beautiful dancer you'll ever come across. He's just. He's perfect.”

Jongin could have sworn his heart was breaking in two. He expected his blood pressure monitor to alert staff it was dropping – somehow, it remained the same.

“He does sound perfect. Does he like you back?”

“I don't know. Do you?”

Jongin blinked, processing the question just given to him. Did he? Did Jongin like Baekhyun… Did Jongin like Baekhyun back?

“W-What?”

“I'm sorry.” Baekhyun stood up sharply. “I shouldn't have said anything, I'll g-”

“Of course I like you, Baekhyun, Jesus.” Jongin blinked. “I've liked you since we were assigned seats next to each other in Minseok's class I- was just shocked. I wasn't… wasn't expecting it to be me.”

Baekhyun stared at him for a moment and slowly sat back down. His hand reached out and Jongin turned his hand over for Baekhyun to gently take it.

“Can I..?”

Jongin didn't need him to finish. He nodded and leaned forward as much as he could. Baekhyun closed the gap, and pressed their lips together.

It was soft. Gentle.

Jongin's heart beat faster, his stomach fluttered. Every nerve in his body was alive. He dared to wrap a hand around the back of Baekhyun's neck and the kiss deepened for a moment.

Baekhyun tasted like coffee, mint and chocolate. Perfect.

They eventually pulled back, breathing heavier and smiling at each other.

Baekhyun laughed. “I'll hand my notice in on Monday.”

They laughed and Jongin kissed him again. It was a short lip peck this time. Baekhyun carefully lay on Jongin's bed, careful not to disrupt any wires and they cuddled up, fingers entwined.

Within minutes, they were both asleep – to be found later smiling in their sleep by a cooing Junmyeon and Sehun.  


End file.
